Bloodsucker
by StriderAndVargas
Summary: Here is part 2 of my AU-a-Day series. It's smut. Not completely plotless smut, but smut. AU in which Homestuck (Toris) is an apprentice demon hunter and Hetalia (Kuni) is a vampire.


**AN: I apologize in advance if this is trash. My friend and I were thinking about Vampire AUs, and this idea came to be. This also my first R18 anything so its probably not as good as it could be.**

Toris-Homestuck

Dean-Supernatural

Kuni-Hetalia

Toris had never been afraid of the dark. He invited the creatures that hid in the shadows to take form, the monster in the closet to come out. It was an odd love of his, the paranormal, and he was frequently called out on it. Words like "creep" and "psycho" rang frequently through shared airspace with just about anyone he explained his interest to. He usually would get angry, fire in the pit of his stomach that he could feel all the way up behind his eyes. Cooling down was easy however, and his rage usually didn't last long, anyways. He was known for his quick defense and brutal tongue almost as much as his love for the paranormal.

Nobody had told him that Demonology was a real career path, and it wasn't until he was sixteen and looking for part-time work when the sign came up.

"APPRENTICING DEMONOLOGISTS" it said, red letters on the cream-colored community center wall inviting anyone and everyone to look closer.

"Looking for apprentice demon hunter, aged 16-25 Must be tolerant towards..." The list was long, but he internally went through all of it, taking note of how dark some of these things were. They weren't things he was weak toward however, so he read on.

"Call (XXX)-XXX-XXXX for further inquiries."

Dean Kripke was an interesting guy, if not frustrating. An office filled with artifacts, along with massive tomes relative to paranormal lore and such, generally very atypical of the average twenty something. Toris had been studying and working under the man for three months now, when a schedule heavily weighed down by schoolwork allowed it, that is.

It isn't until he'd been working for six months that Dean lets him at a demon on his own. Of course, the two had gone together on many occasions, almost every other time Toris showed up there'd be some new phone call or lead or something. The older man always led the way, the black haired boy helping him from somewhere further away from direct contact with the creatures. They were usually ugly things, beasts of legend that they'd need to send back to hell where they initially spawned. Sometimes it was a satanic ritual that needed to be broken up, it varied. His first solo mission however, was none of these things. His job was to hunt a bloodsucker.

He'd expected Count Dracula, or something along those lines. Toris hadn't known that a hellbeast could be... Attractive? It was an odd thing to imagine. The room was dark, and he couldn't see much of the figure in question, but his taunting tone of voice, thick with an accent he couldn't recognize, was completely alluring in a way that he felt more like he did the one time they'd dealt with a succubus. That'd been rough, to say the least.

"Show yourself, demon." His voice didn't come close to giving off the vibe of intensity that he'd hoped.

"Who, me?" His voice was a low purr, rehearsed as though he'd seen this moment 100 times. For all Toris knew, maybe he had.

"Show yourself!" He was now yelling, more of his frustration seeping into his words.

"If you insist." Following a short laugh, a figure moved from behind a hidden wall he hadn't noticed before. He'd expected a face that didn't match the voice, likely looking like all the other hellspawn he'd seen, except with a nice voice. He was wrong in that regard as well. He was only slightly shorter than Toris was, auburn hair an utter mess. What confused him however, was the color of his eyes. Every book he'd looked through, and every run-in with a vampire he'd had prior had kept one similarity, all eyes were deep red, obsidian, or milky white. Emerald was a color usually restricted to humans and mermaids, after all. He knew this was in fact the undead being he was looking for, one look at his face proved that, with skin paler than any albino he'd met. He lingered near the wall for a second before closing in on the demon hunter, and next thing Toris knew, his back was flat on a wall, an icy hand seeping cold through his sweatshirt. Upon closer inspection of his face more vampiric features came into view, ears pointed just enough to not quite be human, but not quite elfish either, a smirk revealed deadly sharp fangs and crimson stained lips. The hand that wasn't on his chest shuffled through his pockets until Toris presumed he'd found what he was looking for. He abruptly removed it before it was clear what the object was. A cross. *Snap*. A sultry whisper in his ear.

"Where's your God now, angel boy?" He gulped. Soon those very crimson lips were smashed against his own, Toris attempting to struggle before giving up. It was worthless anyway, his cross was broken and there was nothing he could do even if it was still intact. Soon he could feel a tongue on his lips, demanding entrance. He granted it without a fight, allowing the intrusion. It seemed like quite some time before the kiss was broken.

"Not gonna put up a fight? How sweet." And then those lips were on his neck, kissing, sucking, biting, leaving red marks that bloomed across his skin, soon to bruise purple. With each movement of his mouth Toris gasped, occasionally letting a soft moan escape his lips. Then the pressure on his chest was gone, and instead two hands worked on unzipping his hoodie, and eventually removing the tee shirt underneath. The kissing continued, leaving marks all down his chest and stomach. He'd shut his eyes, but he soon felt skin break and sucked in a breath. Half lidded eyes met his for a long moment, before a smirk played across his face.

"You like this?" That purring tone remained, along with the ambiguous but unbearably hot accent. Toris didn't reply at first, until he felt fingers toying with the zipper on his jeans and he let out a long sigh that trailed off into a moan.

"That's what I thought." The grin stayed even as he turned back to removing his pants, deciding to leave them around his ankles as a hand tugged at his boxers. His smile widened as he felt the boy shiver and arch into his touch.

"My my, somebody's excited, aren't we angel boy?" Fingers tugged at waistbands like they'd done it thousands of times before, careful and teasing, slowly removing the garment, before letting it rest alongside the black jeans at his ankles. Touches were delicate, enough to make him sigh and moan, and for his back to arch just so, but not enough to make him scream, or claw at anything besides the wall behind him, or collapse. He was cute like this, defenseless and too turned on to think straight, a flush having long since crept from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, lighting up his entire face petal pink. After another glance up at that adorable face he wet his lips. He drew closer, touching his tongue to the tip lightly, experimenting. He then licked down to the base, causing eyes once shut and lost in bliss to shoot open, and a loud moan to escape his mouth. The green eyed immortal let out a short laugh. He abruptly put his lips around the tip, licking and sucking and eventually going deeper, loud gasps, moans, and shuddering sighs coming from above him. It was pleasing, to have someone like putty in your hands. He continued sucking, swirling his tongue in various places, and making the boy weak in the knees. Suddenly he stopped, his lips making a wet popping noise as he removed himself. Toris let out a whine, he was _so close_. It wasn't fair.

"G-go back." His voice was shaky, much like everything else seemed to be at that point.

"Well, well, well. A little slut, are we?" He stood, his breath hot on the mortal's neck. There was no reply, only shuddering breaths as he began to reach for it himself. His wandering hand however, was quickly swatted away.

"What do you think you're doing? Did I tell you that you could touch yourself, angel boy?"

"N-no."

"Then don't." The words were accompanied by a glare as icy as his own skin and a flash of fangs. Toris whimpered lightly as the mouth that had been *so good* before moved back to his neck and shoulders, leaving marks and drawing blood from seemingly every place that wasn't marked already. It was hot, sure, but it all was doing was making the wiry ball of tension in the pit of his stomach coil tighter, tighter, tighter. After what seemed like ages, he slowly made his way down his chest, leaving more spots bruised, and over his stomach, kissing the precise spot he'd bitten him first, emitting a noise halfway between a moan and a sigh. Finally, he was back where he'd started, though now he was teasing and taking his sweet time with whole ordeal and driving him _crazy_.

"If you want to finish, you're going to have to beg."

He let out a breathy whine.

"What was that, angel boy? I can't hear you."

"P-please,"

"Please what?"

"P-lease let me finish. F-finish sucking me off. Please." The last word was almost inaudible.

"Why of course angel boy, why didn't you say anything?" The smirk made it's return as he finally, finally put his mouth back, causing Toris to just about scream. The coil tightened and heated until it felt like he physically couldn't stand on his two feet. His breathing grew ragged as he spoke around moans and gasps.

"I-I'm about to-" And the waves of ecstasy surged through him, rattling to his very core. As he slumped backwards, sliding against the wall, he felt those lips on his neck again, kissing and sucking. There was pressure, and the skin broke, blood bubbling to the surface. His already worn muscles tensed slightly and fangs were replaced by lips. Lulled by the rhythmic kissing and sucking on his neck, the dark room seemed to grow darker, and he was pulled into unconsciousness.


End file.
